


I’m Not Going Anywhere Part 2 - Call Me By Your Name

by Fannibalistic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Short & Sweet, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: Set a little while after the events of I’m Not Going Anywhere, Poe and Finn have made good on Poe’s plan to help rebuild communities around the galaxy. Finn does classes for local children in the places they visit, teaching them to read etc and Poe just loves watching him interact with the kids (while Chewie “helps”).I don’t know where all that came from but it was too cute not to write.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 20





	I’m Not Going Anywhere Part 2 - Call Me By Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote a sequel to I’m Not Going Anywhere despite saying it was a one shot. Not the the first time I've done that lol. Wasn’t sure about the title in case it gives the impression of a CMBYN AU which it isn’t....but now I'm thinking about that too, oh dear 😅. 
> 
> They do kinda work as separate fics but here’s the first part https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217542

Lando made it sound so easy.

“I think he’d say yes in a heartbeat” he’d remarked casually as if reading Poe’s mind. He chuckled softly as Poe turned to look at him momentarily surprised. 

He hadn’t even heard Lando walk up behind him let alone realised he was staring across at Finn who was attempting to teach one of his classes which had, once again, descended into delighted screeches and laughter as Chewie ended up giving the smallest kids piggy back rides. 

“It’s not like you haven’t done anything in your life that seemed terrifying right before you did it.” 

"This is different." 

Lando smiled knowingly _. "Finn's different." _

Poe nodded. "Flying through a battle, escaping a shootout...it's all easy compared to this."

"Sometimes the hardest things are the ones that give us the most joy." Lando patted him on the shoulder. “And last the longest once we've gotten over that initial fear." 

Poe watched him walk away, letting his words settle in the air around himself, breathing them in. He took a deep breath, his mind wandering to thoughts of Han Solo and General Organa, how much they had obviously meant to each other even when they were apart. 

And suddenly he was walking. Striding over to where Finn was now tidying chairs and books away, hoping the words came to him by the time he got there. 

"Hey."

"Hey." Finn looked up from the upturned chair he was righting then glanced around, surveying the mess that Chewie and the children had left behind. 

Poe paused, his mind was already going blank. “Hey”. 

Finn looked up again, grinning at him. "You said that already." But seeing the expression on Poe’s face, his amusement turned to concern. “Is something wrong?”

"No, nothing,” Poe replied slowly, starting to help him clear up. 

“I uh...was just thinking that's all.”

“About what?” 

"Well, I was thinking….Rey decided to pick her own last name...and umm...since you don't have one either I was thinking…” Poe took another deep breath and decided in that moment that Lando was right. He had to ask or he’d never know. “....Maybe you'd want mine."  
  


Finn stopped abruptly, turning to face him. "Are you...?”

“I’m asking you to be my...to...to share my…name, yeah.” Poe nodded once, trying to look way more confident than he felt, and Finn’s mouth curved up into a smile.

“ _ Finn Dameron _ .” He emphasised the words, nodding and then smiling even more. “Yeah, I like it.”

Poe broke into a relieved grin. 

“So do I.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
